Mount Ptretrablylle
Mount Ptretrablylle was a large mountain in southwestern Eubendor. The mountain was heavily volcanic, making it an attractive region for dragons and wyverns alike. While dragons first laid claim to the mountain, they were driven out by the wyverns, who claimed the mountain as their own and set up their provincial tribal government, lead by the wyvern Kbyrius Darkfang. Three centuries later, he died, throwing the mount into a succession crisis that it is still in. Battle of Ptretrablylle the Battle of Ptretrablylle was a war fought between the native dragons and the wyverns led by Kbyrius Darkfang. The dragons had lived there for several millenia in relative peace, but the wyvern territory of mounts was getting ever closer. Eventually, an emissary sent to a particularily volatile dragon, demanding that the he move further inland, sparked the war. The dragons territory had slowly tightened, forcing them to move ever denser. The wyverns were ignorant of this, and merely continued anexing draconic lands and forcing them out of their mountains at will. The most recent annexation was when the wyverns took the hive of the dragon Paegur Archiv, a strategic location by a riverside food source.The dragons being unwilling to give up more territory, immediately called for a rare draconic council. The dragons agreed that they had to halt the spread of the wyverns. A desiscive first strike pillaged and looted an entire wyvern mount. The wyverns recoiled in shocked horror, as suddenly their draconic kin ransacked and pillaged their territories, slaying hundreds. The wyvern eventually mounted a defensive, and the dragons stopped attacking, satisfied that the wyverns would never threaten their territories again. However, the wyverns instead decided that their neighbors were too volatile and sent a massive invasion. Thousands on both sides fell, until the dragons were pushed back to the mountain of Ptretrablylle. The wyverns encircled them, and called for a surrender, but the leader of them, named Kabaros Withertooth, Refused, stating that he would rather die than live with the dishonor of failure. The dragons mounted a last desperate resistance, unleashing every spark of fire they had. The battle was so intense, the mountains themselves melted around them, creating a massive hazard. When Kabaros finally fell, screaming through hellfire and surrounded by thousands of wyverns (for so powerful was he, that the wyverns had to litterally drag him out of the sky with their sheer collective weight) the dragons surrendered, broken without their leader. The wyverns, however, seemed to accept the surrender- until, the moment they entered the mountain, they executed every single dragon, causing them to completely disappear in the region. Only one was kept- the unconscious Kabaros Withertooth. The wyverns kept him as a prize, parrading him around, and when they tired of him, they locked him in a dungeon so deep that he could not see and fed him only rotten meat so he could breath no fire. This eventually broke his mind, and in utter insanity, he broke the chains that bound him and rushed at the wyverns. In his fury, he ignored all pain and though dozens of wyverns stood in his way, he broke through them all and soared over the mountains, raving in madness in grief of his fallen kin, and sored far beyond the broken lands he had known to spend the rest of his days, grieving in mind-numbing insanity